It is a well-known phenomenon that the use of telephone services by users, especially those with home-based businesses, has increased dramatically in the recent past.
Typically, when a user requires additional telephone lines, the local telephone company must physically install more telephone wires to the user's premises. As the demand for additional lines in an area increases, the telephone company may be required to dig up the ground to install more telephone cables. This is an expensive and time-consuming process, both for the user and the telephone company.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties in providing more phone lines to a premises without requiring any additional wiring to the premises.